4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Ghost In The Machine
NTAC tries to find the source of a computer virus that is bankrupting one of the world's largest software companies. | image = Ghost.jpg | caption = | season = Four | number = 411 | airdate = 26 Aug 2007 | writer = Frederick Rappaport | director = Morgan Beggs | previous = | next = }} SYNOPSIS Meghan is asleep in Tom's bed. They've just made love. Tom sits in a chair watching Meghan sleep. Feeling eyes on her, Meghan wakes up. She asks Tom what he's doing. He tells her he couldn't sleep. What no one realizes yet is that Tom is Marked; he's possessed by the entity that was once inside Matthew Ross. Meghan invites Tom back to bed. He joins her. The next morning, Diana and Maia are walking along when they see a group of people crowded around an ATM machine. It's spitting out money. Down the street, another ATM is disgorging cash. The machines are also spitting out receipts that say "These little green scraps of paper you're fighting over are worthless. Welcome to the new world." Similar malfunctions soon spread to computers all over the country. At NTAC, Marco Pacella theorizes that what's happening must be the result of an ability. There's no way an ordinary hacker could pull this off. The one thing all the malfunctioning computers have in common is that they use Ubient software. Ubient is the company run by Drew Imroth, a suspected member of the Marked. Tom and Diana go to see Imroth who provides them with a collection of threatening letters he's received over the years. Maybe one of the authors is responsible for the computer virus. Imroth hopes that Tom and Diana have dropped the idea that he is a part of some global conspiracy, and will concentrate on finding the culprit. After the interview, Diana asks Tom why he didn't question Imroth about the Marked. He says there was no point. Imroth wouldn't have admitted anything. Diana accepts the answer, but there's something about Tom that isn't sitting right with her. At NTAC, Marco, with the help of a new member of the theory room, Abigail Hunnicutt, analyzes the letters Imroth gave Tom and Diana and discovers that Warren Trask, a former colleague of Imroth's, is responsible for the computer virus. Tom and Diana go to Trask's house but discover that he has been in a coma for three months. His daughter Ellen lives with him. She tells Tom and Diana that her father did take promicin before he went into the coma. Tom and Diana theorize that Trask must be using the respirator and the other machines he's hooked up to to hack into Ubient's software. Back at NTAC, Meghan tells Tom and Diana that Trask's doctors refuse to put him on the inhibitor because it could kill him. Tom says they have to do something: Ubient is hemorrhaging billions of dollars. Trask has to be stopped. However, Meghan says that there is nothing they can do; NTAC can't act until the lawyers sort things out. That night, Tom steals a car and runs it into a power line across the street from Trask's house, blacking out the whole neighborhood. Trask's respirator and other machines shut off. They run on battery power for a while but not long enough for the paramedics to arrive. Trask dies. The next day Tom comes into work and acts like Trask's death is news to him, but Diana isn't buying it. She goes to the impound yard where the police are keeping the car that ran into the power line. Inside, Diana finds a shard of glass with some blood on it. When Tom came into work, he had a cut above his eye. He said he banged his head on the medicine cabinet at home. Was that a lie? Diana gives Marco the blood sample to analyze. It comes back a match. It's Tom's blood. He was in the car. Tom is Marked. Diana tells Meghan what she knows. Meghan reveals that she's been sleeping with Tom and has noticed something different about him lately. The two agree to pretend like all is well until they can figure out a way to get the future entity out of Tom. Later, Tom goes to Ubient and tells Imroth that Trask, before he died, put all of Imroth's personal information on the Internet. The Marked are concerned it will raise too many questions. Imroth is ordered to take his own life. He objects at first but then happily agrees when he learns his new host will be Jordan Collier. Meanwhile, Maia visits Promise City and (through another person's ability) is able to talk to her biological parents. Although Maia knows they aren't real, she enjoys being able to see them again. At the 4400 Center, Kyle Baldwin kidnaps Kevin Burkhoff and brings him to Promise City. Collier apologizes to Kevin, but can't allow him to develop a promicin test that would tell someone whether or not they would die if they took the shot. Meanwhile, Tom goes to the safe house where the Marked are keeping Isabelle Tyler and tells her she has to take back her abilities. Tom reminds Isabelle that her father is still in jail. The Marked can get to him. If Isabelle brings Jordan to them, they will get Richard out of prison. Seeing she has no choice, Isabelle agrees to take back her powers. Tom warns Isabelle that the Marked have also installed a kill switch in her brain. If she turns against them, they will activate it and kill her. With her abilities restored, Isabelle returns to Promise City. Kyle is happy to see her but doesn't realize Isabelle's only come back to kidnap Jordan and bring him to the Marked. Cast and Characters * Jenni Baird as Meghan Doyle * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Jeffrey Combs as Kevin Burkhoff * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Summer Glau as Tess Doerner (uncredited) * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Tristin Leffler as Cassie Dunleavy * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Chris Burns as Burly Man * Jennifer Clement as Ellen Trask * Tim DeKay as Drew Imroth * Graeme Duffy as Brady Wingate * Alexia Fast as Lindsey Hammond * Carrie Fleming as Mary Rutledge * Roger Haskett as Victor Rutledge * Dave Hespes as Businessman * Pascale Hutton as Abigail Hunnicutt * Brad Kelly as Duane * Jason Logan as Warren Trask * Rodney Reid as 2nd Guard * Jennifer Spence as Joanna Back to Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes